


Тихая гавань

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Миди R+ [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Версия хэппи-энда для Тони Старка.глубокий постканон: ящик водки, Таносу пизды и всех обратно (с)или почти всех





	Тихая гавань

Тони вошёл без стука.

— Нат, может всё-таки останетесь?

Наташа выпрямилась. Она сворачивала блузку из стопки одежды на кровати.

— Тони. Мы это обсуждали.

Он вздохнул.

— Обсуждали. Но я должен был.

— Я понимаю.

Наташа вернулась к сборам. Тони стоял, глядя, как исчезает в её сумке последняя футболка.

— Если что…

— Да. Мы вернёмся, Тони. Это всего лишь на полгода.

Он не поднимал на неё глаз, рассматривая полупустую кружку с кофе в своих руках.

Позади на лестнице раздались шаги.

— Доброе утро, Тони. Нат, ты готова?

Брюс улыбался. Редкое явление. Но своевременное.

— Да. Забирай сумку, я задержусь ненадолго.

Наташа отдала ему необходимое и помолчала, ожидая, пока Брюс уйдёт.

— Опять кошмары?

Тони не ответил. Наташа фыркнула.

— Ну конечно, ты у нас Железный Человек. Супергерой без страха и упрёка, спаситель Земли. Ты никогда не признаешься, верно?

Она подошла и взяла его за локоть.

— Проводи меня, поговорим по дороге.

Тони кивнул, позволяя Наташе себя вести.

Пустые коридоры базы Мстителей отвечали гулким эхом на каждый шаг. Идеальная зелёная лужайка под окнами, чистые стёкла, зрительно увеличивающие пространство… Только возле небольшой машины, припаркованной у входа, стояли две фигурки. Брюс и Ванда.

— Стив точно всё решил?

Участие в голосе Наташи больно ужалило его гордость.

— Дело не в Стиве. И да, он решил. Баки в Ваканде — а где он, там и Стив. Сэм с ними — теперь Ваканда ему как родная. Девушку вроде завёл…

Наташа улыбнулась.

— Шури умеет убеждать.

Тони презрительно закатил глаза. Наташа рассмеялась.

— Я так и думала, что вы с ней не поладите. Она слишком на тебя похожа.

— Ничего подобного.

— Ага.

Лестница закончилась до обидного быстро. Ванда обернулась на звук их шагов и быстро обняла Брюса.

— До свидания, доктор Беннер. Я буду скучать по вам.

— До свидания, Ванда. Я тоже.

Выйдя на яркое солнце, Тони сощурился. Ванда отошла ближе к нему и встала рядом, на расстоянии протянутой руки.

— Обниматься не будем.

Наташа хмыкнула. Брюс понимающе усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Ты не успеешь соскучиться, Тони.

Тони отсалютовал им кружкой с кофе.

— Считайте, что я уже забыл ваши имена.

Наташа дотронулась до руки Брюса.

— Иди, садись.

Тони молча смотрел, как они загружаются в машину. Хлопнули двери. Загудел двигатель.

Брюс помахал им с Вандой с пассажирского сиденья.

Наташа нажала на газ. Машина, взвизгнув шинами, сорвалась с места и, аккуратно вписываясь в повороты, помчалась прочь.

— Счастливого свадебного путешествия.

Тони допил кофе и перевернул кружку, позволяя последним каплям упасть на плитку.

 

***

— Простите…

Питер отвёл от него полные слёз глаза, глядя в небо. И рассыпался мелкими хлопьями пепла в его руках.

Тони с криком проснулся от прикосновения чужой ладони к плечу.

— Мистер Старк.

Он вздрогнул и встретился взглядом с сидящей на полу Вандой. За её спиной маячил Марк-42.

— Я в норме.

Горло сводило от пережитого снова ужаса, голос звучал хрипло. Тони сел, украдкой стирая слёзы.

— Позвонить Питеру?

Ванда накрыла ладонью его колено.

— Я сказал — я в норме.

Марк-42 сделал шаг вперёд.

— Сэр, я бы рекомендовал…

Тони поднял руку, и Джарвис тоже умолк.

— После возвращения ты растерял последнюю субординацию. Хотите позаботиться — поставьте кофе. Сколько времени?

— Четыре утра, сэр.

Вздохнув, Тони спустил ноги на пол.

— Значит, досыпать буду позже. Джарвис, свет.

Ночная темнота сменилась тусклым полумраком. Ванда встала и подала ему руку. На скептически поднятую Тони бровь лишь поджала губы.

Упрямая.

Воспользовавшись её помощью, Тони поднялся с кровати.

— Питер обещал заглянуть около шести утра. Двойной эспрессо, три ложки сахара. Так?

Ванда умудрялась выглядеть суровой даже в пижаме с котиками. Тони специально её купил, чтобы проверить.

— Так. Но ты босиком. Иди, обуй тапочки, простудишься.

Пеппер не мёрзла. Вечно шлёпала по дому, жаловалась, что ноги устают от каблуков и так им отдыхается лучше.

Теперь ей самой лучше отдыхалось в квартире возле Нью-Йоркского офиса. С Хэппи в одной постели. Что ж, она выдерживала Тони Старка целых пятнадцать лет. Любому терпению приходит конец.

— Не простужусь.

Тони не стал спорить. Схватил Ванду за руку, наклонился, подхватывая под колени. Проигнорировал возмущённый вскрик.

— Простудишься, и Питер нас обоих в паутину закатает. Тебя для тепла, меня для профилактики.

Ванда улыбнулась, покорно обхватила его за шею.

— Я всё равно сделаю вам кофе, мистер Старк.

Второй раз. Не ножом по сердцу, но болезненно.

— Тони.

Он постоянно поправлял их с Питером. Почти отучил.

Ванда положила голову ему на плечо. От её мягких волос пахло ванилью.

Марк-42 прошагал мимо. Джарвис отправил его обратно в мастерскую — как и положено по протоколу.

Тони был рад его возвращению. Ванда предпочла бы Вижена, но камни Бесконечности разлетелись вдребезги после отмены сотворённого Таносом.

Меньшее из двух зол. И Тони выбрал его, не раздумывая.

 

***

Тони страдал не от кошмаров. Он видел во сне прошлое: умирающего Питера, вживление в себя наноботов и перчатку с полным набором камней Бесконечности на своей руке.

Психологи от такого не лечили. Алкоголь тоже.

Питеру он не рассказывал. И Ванда молчала.

Но продолжала будить.

Тони усадил её на стул и свистнул. Из ниши в стене выехал похожий на страшненькую кошку робот.

— Принеси Ванде тапочки.

Воодушевлённо мяукнув, робот укатил. Тони покачал головой.

— И на что только Питер тратит время? Игрушки.

Ванда поёрзала, подогнула под себя ногу.

— Зато Китти полезный.

Тони фыркнул и сел напротив неё.

— Да уж. Тапочки приносит. Лучше бы собаку завёл.

Ванда улыбнулась, высматривая робота в коридоре. Тони подпер подбородок, рассеянно глядя на рассыпанные по её нежным плечам волосы.

Весёлый стрёкот, жужжание маленького моторчика. Китти поставил тапочки возле стула Ванды.

— Молодец. Иди на место.

Китти услужливо чирикнул, возвращаясь в нишу.

— Робота она хвалит. А я, чуть что, опять «мистер Старк».

Тони выделил ненавистное обращение голосом. Ванда соскользнула со стула. Подошла к нему. Наклонилась.

— Извини, Тони.

От поцелуя в макушку он отмахнуться не успел. Ванда рассмеялась и запорхала по кухне, стуча дверцами шкафчиков. Тони дремал с открытыми глазами, не реагируя на её мельтешение.

Запах свежесваренного кофе пробудил его к жизни. Ванда села рядом, подтолкнула к нему кружку. Тони перехватил её. Глубоко вдохнул.

— Умница.

Джарвис открыл жалюзи. Солнце вставало из-за горизонта. Над Нью-Йорком стелился предутренний туман.

Тони попробовал кофе. Сладкий, крепкий — именно такой, как нужно. Протянул руку, не глядя. Ванда поднырнула под неё, прижимаясь к его боку. Тони обнял её, маленькую, хрупкую.

Он спасал Питера — а вместе с ним спас половину Вселенной.

И её.

— Чем займёмся?

Ванда уютно дышала в шею, обвив его руками за талию.

— Пойдём в мастерскую?

Тони усмехнулся. Взявшись учить её, он не ожидал, что магия и усидчивость Ванды сделают из неё отличного помощника. Питер с его способностями к необычным решениям идеально дополнял их команду мечты.

— Как скажешь, малышка.

 

***

— Подстрахуй меня, милая.

Тони всегда собирал нестабильные механизмы во многом ради того, чтобы Ванда потренировала способности.

— Сейчас.

Ванда прикусила губу, сосредотачивая силу своей магии на удерживании деталей вместе. Тони ходил вокруг с мини-сваркой и аккуратно скреплял детали друг с другом.

— Теперь шарниры.

— Ага.

Тони очерчивал пальцем контуры будущих зазоров, указывая их местоположение, Ванда гнула магией сталь. Этому она научилась недавно: Джарвис сообщил, что у неё должны быть дремлющие способности такого характера. Отец Ванды при определённых обстоятельствах мог бы управлять металлом.

— Умница.

Ванда удерживала открытой образовавшуюся дыру, Тони вставил шарнир.

— Приплавить?

— Попробуй.

Тони отошёл назад, приобнял Ванду за плечо. Металл со скрежетом обхватил шарнир и чуть подтаял.

— Готово.

Ванда выскользнула из-под руки Тони, подошла к получившемуся механизму и повернула ключ. Сначала пришло в движение устрашающего вида лицо, начали клацать челюсти. Потом согнулись руки, со скрипом провернулся коленный шарнир…

Человекоподобный робот снял шляпу-маслёнку и поклонился:

— Приветствую, юная леди.

Ванда захлопала в ладоши:

— Получилось!

Тони улыбнулся:

— Ну, что ж, свой дипломный проект ты сдала. Пару лет заочной учёбы — и будешь считаться одной из лучших выпускниц МИТ.

Он взял её под крыло ещё после Заковии. Бедная, осиротевшая, запуганная девочка, пусть и обладающая магией — Ванда показалась ему беззащитной, когда он увидел её в зале судебных заседаний, съёжившуюся на скамье возле адвоката. Её предлагали депортировать обратно в Заковию, напирали на то, что Ванда несовершеннолетняя… Ей было семнадцать, и Тони оборвал все попытки её выслать.

Оформить опеку над ней оказалось лучшим решением в его жизни, несмотря на сражение в Берлине и последовавшие за этим прятки. Ванда выросла, простила Тони то, в чём он и так был виноват только опосредованно и, после возвращения из небытия, окончательно стала его семьёй. Однажды она рассказала Тони, при каких обстоятельствах увидела логотип «Старк Индастриз», и он в очередной раз пожалел, что Обадайя умер такой лёгкой смертью.

Сейчас же, глядя на Ванду, никто не мог бы заподозрить в радостной девушке, трогающей руки собранного ею любимого героя книг, ту самую Алую Ведьму, что выставлялась на телевидении до вмешательства Тони абсолютным злом.

— Как тебя зовут?

Ванда взяла робота за руку, счастливо улыбаясь.

— Железный Дровосек, — робот постучал себя по груди, светясь от гордости, — с тряпичным сердцем в груди! Мне его дала добрая волшебница Ванда!

Эксперимент по оживлению детской сказки удался полностью: отпустив Железного Дровосека, Ванда подбежала к Тони и уткнулась ему в грудь, крепко обнимая.

— Спасибо.

Прозвучало многозначительно: Ванда, кажется, благодарила и за кров, и за обучение механике, и за то, что Тони тоже старался стать ей семьёй. Она ничего не говорила вслух — Тони почувствовал это в своей голове. Магия Ванды порой забиралась туда самопроизвольно, щедро делясь эмоциями хозяйки.

— Пожалуйста.

Тони прижал её к себе, поцеловал в макушку…

Дверь мастерской распахнулась, и они обернулись на звук.

На пороге стоял запыхавшийся Питер.

— Извините, опоздал. Доброе утро.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Доброе. Опять котят с деревьев всю ночь снимал?

Открывший было рот, чтобы начать рассказывать о том, как прошёл патруль, Питер покраснел.

— Стоило снять всего двух! Тони, сколько раз ты мне будешь это припоминать?

Ванда ответила за него, посмеиваясь:

— Пока ты будешь стыдиться своего статуса любимца старушек!

Питер нахмурился.

— Не вижу ничего весёлого. Они, вообще-то, царапаются!

Тони представил себе испуганного котёнка, которого Питер пытался отодрать от ветки, и громко расхохотался.

 

***

— Бей же!

Питер переступал по рингу босыми ногами. Он вообще не терпел одежды во время боёв: только тренировочные штаны и эластичные бинты, чтобы не сбить костяшки.

Тони не разрывал зрительного контакта, но и нападать не спешил, вовлекая Питера в замысловатый медленный танец. Они кружили по рингу, делая резкие выпады, но ни разу не задели друг друга по-настоящему.

Футболка на Тони взмокла. Пол под ногами стал скользким от пота.

Питер сощурился — и бросился вперёд: упал на колено, проехался к Тони, подсекая его. Несмотря на молниеносную реакцию, в последний момент Тони запнулся о ногу Питера, но тут же, падая, выставил вперёд стопу. Питер едва увернулся, чтобы она не заехала ему по лицу, и нежно обхватил Тони за бедро, роняя на пол окончательно.

Стоило Тони оказаться на обеих лопатках, Питер оседлал его и восклинул:

— Победа!

— И не надейся!

Тони провёл захват, которому его научил Хэппи, и подмял Питера под себя, а потом сдул его чёлку набок, хитро улыбаясь.

— Ну, и чья теперь взяла?

Питер нахально сверкнул глазами и вдруг поддал бёдрами вверх. Тони в первый момент подумал, что это попытка сбросить его с себя, но потом Питер повторил свой манёвр чуть точнее, и вспышка удовольствия прошила тело.

Тони застонал от неожиданности, толкаясь навстречу, спросил:

— Что… Что за хрень ты творишь, Пит?

— Тш-ш-ш, — как-то уж слишком по-взрослому заткнул его Питер, вцепляясь в задницу, приподнялся под Тони и поцеловал его в шею.

— Блядь.

Тони оттолкнулся и скатился с Питера, тяжело дыша. Шея в месте поцелуя горела — Питер, похоже, поставил ему засос.

Отлично.

— Это да или нет?

Тони повернул голову — Питер смотрел на него, и в его взгляде не было и сотой доли той уверенности, что чувствовалась в движениях.

— Пошёл ва-банк?

Питер невесело усмехнулся:

— Типа того. Продул?

Тони вздохнул.

— Не-а. Иди сюда.

От прижавшегося к нему разгорячённого тела футболка окончательно пропиталась потом. Питер ткнулся носом ему под подбородок, чмокнул в губы и положил голову на плечо.

— Я устал от пряток. С детства был в тебя влюблён, всё хотел признаться, да как-то не выходило…

Тони погладил его по голове:

— Нормальный момент для начала, не дрейфь, Пит. Просто я не думал, что ты созреешь так скоро.

Тот проворчал ему в шею:

— Да я от недотраха помру скоро!

Тони засмеялся, провёл ладонью по мокрой спине. Питер довольно застонал, просунул ладонь Тони под брюки, сжал ягодицу.

— А почему тогда не сказал?

Произошедшее на Титане они так и не обсудили.

Питер прихватил зубами кожу на его плече, выпустил и лизнул.

— Если б я, рассыпаясь, к тебе целоваться полез, ты бы прямо там и умер. Я не хотел тащить тебя за собой — хватило того, что ты чуть не умер, спасая вселенную. А ты когда осознал?

— На Титане, когда тебя вернул.

Тони оттолкнулся спиной от пола, переворачивая их, и наклонился к Питеру, целуя его. Вторая горячая ладонь очутилась на его задницу.

Едва Тони оторвался от него, Питер сказал:

— Тогда я рад, что не успел.

Однако времени на ответ у Тони не оказалось. Загудела сирена.

Джарвис объявил с ноткой ненависти:

— Обновление протокола «Мелкие неприятности»: Инопланетное вторжение в районе Бруклина. Требуется помощь Мстителей. На данный момент на базе: Железный Человек, Человек-Паук, Алая Ведьма. Остальные вне зоны доступа. Возможна поддержка Железного Легиона. Общий сбор!

Тони обречённо вздохнул, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Питера:

— Не могли они ещё подождать?

Питер сместил ладони выше, на поясницу:

— Туда и обратно, а потом разберёмся с тем, что между нами. Окей?

— Чтоб я в твоём возрасте был таким взрослым эмоционально, — проворчал Тони, поднимаясь, — разом решил бы половину проблем.

Питер усмехнулся.

— Встаёшь?

 

***

Тони завис над почти упавшим зданием, сканируя его.

— Ванда, удержишь?

— Да!

Не просто громкий ответ — вскрик. Плохо.

— Иду внутрь!

Внизу мелькнула красно-синяя фигурка Питера, влетевшего в здание. Ванда стояла, крепко уперев ноги в землю, и поддерживала многотонную конструкцию в воздухе яростно сверкающими красными всполохами магии.

Тони прикрыл её куполом из наночастиц, оставив узкий зазор, чтобы она видела здание.

— Я задержу ублюдков. Ванда, Пит, будьте на связи!

Ванда кивнула, не отводя взгляда от цели. В наушнике раздалось короткое:

— Окей.

Тони осмотрелся, убеждаясь, что Ванда нормально защищена, и начал помогать Железному Легиону разбивать инопланетные войска. Невыносимо похожие на читаури твари валили из открытого в стене небоскрёба портала. Тони влетел в разбитое окно и быстро отыскал генератор энергии, от которого питался портал, а потом просто выстрелил в кабель. Портал схлопнулся — твари неистово заверещали.

Питер тут же подал голос:

— Не сдохли? Вот чёрт!

— Эвакуируй гражданских! Я справлюсь!

Тони на лету сбил пару тварей и, поднявшись повыше, активировал так впечатливший когда-то Роуди лазер. Окровавленные останки посыпались вниз на асфальт.

Железный Дровосек, специально заранее снабжённый авиастабилизаторами, как на костюмах Тони, лихо размахивал топором, разрубая подлетающих тварей, но далеко от купола Ванды не отлетал: охранял свою добрую волшебницу.

— Вывел человек десять с первого этажа и сколько-то со второго и третьего, иду выше.

Голос Питера не дрожал.

— Отчет принят, продолжай.

Тони отстреливался, уворачивались от лучей неизвестного оружия. Надо же, опять досталось Нью-Йорку — хорошенькая же карма у города, нечего сказать.

Впрочем, после Таноса преступность и так снизилась до каких-то смехотворно низких цифр: убивать и грабить и вновь обретшие близких, и только что вернувшиеся люди не спешили. Вот и приходилось Мстителям баловаться происходившими один-два раза в месяц инопланетными вторжениями.

Питер снова вышел на связь:

— Эвакуацию наладил, люди спасаются сами. Тони, Ванда устала — чутьё сигналит. Просканируешь здание, вдруг кто-то заблокирован?

Тони закрылся щитом из наночастиц, чтобы не оказаться пристреленным ненароком, и провёл сканирующим лучом по падающему дому.

— Вижу троих на седьмом этаже, шесть на двенадцатом и одного на двадцать первом. Остальные выходят сами организованными группами — аж сигнатуры сливаются.

— Понял.

Питер снова отключился. Тони метким выстрелом снёс голову последней твари и приземлился возле купола, оставив Джарвиса командовать возвращением Железного Легиона домой. Заглянул под купол.

— Ванда, ты как?

Со лба её лился пот, руки дрожали, однако здание не сдвинулось ни на миллиметр. Ванда бросила на него короткий взгляд и ответила:

— Продержусь еще пару минут.

Тони кивнул и пробил собой стену здания, влетая на ближайший к нему двенадцатый этаж. Пока он разбирал завал, заблокировавший людей, Питер пронёсся мимо, спеша на двадцать первый.

Через несколько секунд, когда дверь открылась и люди стали выходить, в наушнике раздался голос Джарвиса:

— Сэр, Питер закончил эвакуацию. Пожалуйста, покиньте здание.

Тони проследил, чтобы люди оказались в безопасности, нашёл Питера взглядом и скомандовал:

— Ванда, отпускай!

Грохота не было — Ванда аккуратно положила здание на землю и буквально упала в объятия подоспевшего Тони. Он собрал наноброню и заправил Ванде за ухо рыжую прядь.

— Ты молодец, милая.

Ванда улыбнулась, обхватив его за шею.

— Я знаю.

Таких моментов в жизни Тони было много, и самые свежие из них — с Пеппер. Ванда потянулась к нему, он наклонился навстречу, их губы соприкоснулись…

— Ребята, мне, кажется, нужна помощь.

Тони чуть отстранился.

— На базе?

Ванда кивнула и подняла их в воздух, перемещая к Питеру.

Тот сидел подле женщины с огромным животом. А точнее — между раздвинутых ног этой женщины. И она кричала.

Питер пожал плечами:

— Я думал, такое только в кино бывает!

Тони активировал наноброню, расстилая её по своим рукам в форме перчаток, потом коснулся рук Питера, проделывая то же самое.

Ванда опустилась на колени рядом с женщиной и взяла её за руку.

— Только не волнуйтесь, мисс. Как вас зовут?

Та всхлипнула:

— Дженни!

Тони сел рядом с Питером.

— Джарвис, что нам делать?

Он создал пару очков для себя и Питера, надел их. Перед глазами тут же возникли параметры сердцебиения матери и ребёнка, частота дыхания и ещё куча показателей.

— Сканирование и анализ частоты схваток позволяют сделать вывод, что принимать роды придётся вам.

Джарвис, как всегда, был прямолинеен.

— Это мы уже поняли, — Тони приложил ладонь к асфальту, покрывая его наночастицами для чистоты и удобства. — Как это сделать?

Джарвис хмыкнул:

— Просто подставьте руки. В данном случае процесс протекает в рамках нормы. Если понадобится какое-то вмешательство, я скажу.

— Хорошо.

Тони посмотрел на Питера. Тот был бледным и взбудораженным, несмотря на заверения Джарвиса, так что Тони брякнул первое, что пришло в голову, чтобы его отвлечь.

— Тебе идут очки.

Питер повернулся к нему, непонимающе захлопал ресницами и скосил глаза к переносице.

— Ой, а я только заметил, что надел их.

Тони закатил глаза:

— Ну ещё бы.

Дженни снова длинно закричала, натужившись. Тони со странной смесью отвращения и восторга наблюдал за тем, как из входа во влагалище выходит головка ребёнка, и подставил руки.

Ванда крепко держала Дженни за руку:

— Вот так, дышите, всё хорошо!

Ребёнок был маленьким, похожим на обезьянку и покрытым кровью, слизью и какой-то белой гадостью, которую Джарвис обозвал сыровидной смазкой.

— Я на это не подписывался!

Тони ворчал, потому что надо было создать какой-то шумовой фон. Однако после всех виденных им за время, потраченное на победу над Таносом, смертей ребёнок, опустившийся ему в руки, едва появившись на свет, был в каком-то смысле чудом.

Не то чтобы Тони понравился процесс, но он определённо был рад взять это маленькое беззащитное существо на руки.

Питер нахмурился, перемещая наночастицы так, чтобы получились два тонких лезвия, и, перевязав пуповину ниточкой паутины в двух местах, аккуратно перерезал её между ними.

Ребёнок возмущённо запыхтел, извиваясь в руках Тони, будто понимал, что его держит не папа, а потом громко закричал.

Тони пригляделся к новорождённому, убеждаясь, что обратится к нему правильно.

— Ничего, парень. Хочешь к маме?

Ванда обернулась с улыбкой и отпустила руку Дженни. Та тут же потянулась к малышу. Тони передал ей на руки кричащего ребёнка и засмеялся.

— На миссиях всякое бывало, но чтоб такое…

Питер выпрямился и показал что-то, напоминающее окровавленный ком теста.

— Я принял послед!

Тони закатил глаза:

— Да чтоб ещё одни роды в моей практике!

Дженни и Ванда рассмеялись. Малыш притих в материнских руках.

Питер счастливо улыбался.

 

***

Тони успел съесть два куска пиццы, прежде чем разгорячённые после душа Питер и Ванда, держась за руки, вбежали на кухню.

— Тебе понравилось бегать, Роуз Тайлер?

Питер обнял Ванду. Они оба были в пушистых банных халатах — как и Тони сейчас, поэтому он не удержался от шутки:

— Вы похожи на двух тискающихся плюшевых медведей. Снимите комнату.

Питер засмеялся:

— Эй, это моя фраза вообще-то!

Тони сделал невинный вид, хотя на самом деле так и было. Питер сказал то же самое, увидев обнимающихся на диванчике в лаунж-зоне базы Мэй и Роуди. Через пару дней Роуди официально переехал в квартиру Паркеров, а Питер — на базу Мстителей.

— Ничего не знаю!

Уютная весёлая беседа позволила немного отсрочить разговор — Тони вовсе не был уверен, что тот будет приятным. Ладно кто-то один, но чтобы и Ванда, и Питер согласились на его авантюру...

— Не думаю, что это проблема.

Ванда безмятежно улыбнулась ему.

Тони воздел руки к небу:

— Сколько раз я просил не читать мои мысли! Ты мне и слова не даёшь сказать!

— Это неправда, — Питер забрался на стол и свесил ноги со стороны Тони. — Если я тебя правильно понял утром, ты не против нас, верно? В смысле, нас с тобой.

Тони кивнул.

— И нас тоже.

Ванда уточнять не стала, но ответ снова был очевиден.

— Да.

Питер подцепил с тарелки кусок пиццы:

— В таком случае сейчас мы поедим и пойдём в спальню. Все вместе.

По его виноватому взгляду Тони кое-что понял.

— Ванда проговорилась, да?

Питер кивнул.

— Прости, что не смог сегодня. Преступники, кажется, потихоньку очухиваются от потрясений. Надо было показать, что правосудие не дремлет.

Ванда обошла стол и прижалась к Тони сбоку, подтолкнув плечом его руку.

— Обнимешь?

— С удовольствием.

Тони положил ладонь Ванде на талию. Питер спрыгнул со стола и прильнул к нему с другой стороны, подныривая под руку.

— Обнимашки, Тони?

Он не произнёс «мистер Старк», но Тони улыбнулся отсылке к одной из их первых встреч.

— Как скажешь.

 

***

Тони шел к спальне, увлекаемый переглядывающимися Питером и Вандой, и думал о том, что все Мстители, в принципе, нашли своё место в жизни. Только он раньше не мог почувствовать себя в безопасности. Пеппер требовала забыть о костюмах, но никакая любовь к ней не заставила бы Тони отказаться от части себя. А костюм теперь и правда был его частью — наночастицы циркулировали в крови, прятались под кожей и ждали, когда он активирует их мысленным приказом.

Все от него чего-то ждали, и так вышло, что только Питер и Ванда остались беспристрастными. Питер не представлял его кем-то одним: ему нравились и Тони Старк, и Железный Человек. А Ванда смирилась с ним и полюбила почему-то.

Но самобичеванием и попытками отдалиться от двух самых дорогих ему людей Тони заниматься не собирался: он достаточно напортачил с этим в прошлом, так что сейчас просто радовался, что ни им, ни ему не приходится выбирать. Питер и Ванда нравились друг другу, любили его, он любил их. Обсуждение этих фактов было вопросом времени.

В спальне был приглушен свет — наверняка Джарвис постарался. Перед ним Тони было слегка неловко, но судьба так распорядилась. Никто не виноват.

Питер рассмеялся:

— Не зря эта кровать такая большая. Ты как знал!

Тони подмигнул ему:

— А то!

Потянуть за пояс своего халата и распахнуть его — самая естественная вещь на свете. Тони знал, сколько ему лет, но всё равно порадовался часам, проведённым в спортзале и на ринге, потому что восхищённые взгляды Питера и Ванды ему нравились. Он сбросил халат на пол, оставшись обнажённым, и сделал шаг вперёд, подхватывая пояс стоявшей чуть ближе Ванды.

Та, едва заметно краснея, помогла ему развязать двойной узел и повела плечами, позволяя своему халату упасть.

Питер разделся сам — не так красиво и медленно, но компенсировал все красивые жесты, подхватив Тони и Ванду на руки.

Тони выругался. Ванда взвизгнула, рассмешив Питера.

— Я автобусами швыряюсь, для меня вы — пушинки.

Едва оказавшись на кровати, Тони проворчал:

— Ты силу-то соизмеряй. У нас нет суперрегенерации. Нормально себя контролируешь, когда дрочишь?

Питер насмешливо фыркнул:

— Плитку не разбиваю, раковины не крушу. Всё в порядке, Тони.

Ванда сверкнула красными от всполохов магии глазами:

— Даже если что-то случится…

Тони не дал ей договорить — поцеловал, кладя ладонь на затылок, подхватил под поясницу, уложив Ванду на постель.

— Будем джентльменами, — сказал он Питеру, — насколько получится.

Тот кивнул, опускаясь у другого бока Ванды.

— Просто поласкаемся?

Тони улыбнулся:

— Я рад, что ты обо мне такого мнения. Но для бурного секса после тяжёлой миссии я явно староват.

Ванда потянула на себя Питера, не дав ему ответить, и поцеловала. Тони не возражал — он улёгся рядом, положил ладонь на колено Ванды, скользнул ею ниже, разводя сдвинутые ноги.

— Пусти меня, детка.

Ванда послушалась, не отрываясь от Питера. Их поцелуй выглядел горячо: два молодых, полных сил и жизни человека, лихорадочно сталкивающихся языками. Тони вдруг подумал о том, что, в любом случае, они останутся друг у друга, если его план по продлению себе жизни наночастицами не выгорит. И это было замечательно — он не хотел причинять никому боль.

Больше никогда.

Между ног у Ванды оказалось уже влажно. Тони удовлетворённо хмыкнул, провёл пальцами по нежным складкам, растирая смазку. Рука Питера, лежавшая у Ванды на животе, скользнула ниже, столкнулась с его. Тони переплёл их пальцы.

— Тони.

Питер позвал — и Тони наклонился, целуя его.

Ладони Ванды легли им на плечи. Питер расцепил их пальцы, прижав свои к клитору Ванды. Тони немного развернул запястье, толкаясь в её влагалище.

— Боже!

Ванда сжала руки сильнее, и Тони периферийным зрением видел, как жадно она смотрит на них с Питером. Их пальцы в ней и на ней двигались почти синхронно. Оторвавшись от губ Питера, Тони прильнул к её груди, вылизывая маленькие розовые соски.

Ванда вскрикнула, напрягшись всем телом, потом ещё раз и ещё; Питер остановился сразу же, а Тони поводил пальцами внутри неё, собирая вытекающую смазку. Ванда приподнялась на локтях, отодвинулась к спинке кровати и откинулась на подушки. Питер пересел, упираясь ладонью в постель так, чтобы обнять Тони ногой за пояс и прижаться своим членом к его.

— Потрясающе гибкий Человек-Паук, — поддразнил его Тони.

Питер открыто улыбнулся:

— Ты тоже ничего.

Тони взял его за руку той, пальцы которой побывали в Ванде, и щедро поделился оставшейся на ней смазкой. Питер собрал её и обхватил их члены.

Алое сияние магии помешало ему начать сразу же, но Ванда, обняв их обоих, поцеловала Тони в щёку.

— Извините. Продолжайте.

Она накрыла своей рукой руку Питера, и Тони упёрся ладонями в постель позади себя, чтобы не упасть — так близко вдруг подкатило удовольствие, почти толкнув его за край. Питер нашёптывал Ванде на ухо советы, что лучше сделать, и та ласкала пальцами их яйца, с восторженным интересом наблюдая за сильными, резкими движениями ладони Питера. Тони мог только изредка бросать туда взгляды — от одного этого зрелища ему становилось слишком хорошо.

Но, посмотрев на Питера, Тони встретился с ним глазами и инстинктивно наклонился, целуя. Ощущение языка Питера, скользнувшего вдоль его собственного, стало последней каплей. Тони подбросил бёдра, кончив с тихим дрожащим стоном. Питер последовал за ним буквально через пару секунд.

Они приостановили поцелуй на время, пока переживали свои оргазмы, но потом продолжили. Тони притянул Ванду ближе, оторвался от Питера, целуя её, потом снова Питера.

Хотелось сказать много всего. Но Тони слова были не нужны.

Поцелуев вполне хватило.


End file.
